prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Triple H
Paul Michael Levesque (Nashua, 27 de julho de 1969) é um wrestler profissional americano, mais conhecido como Triple H (uma abreviação de Hunter Hearst Helmsley) trabalha para a WWE no programa Raw. Paul é casado com Stephanie McMahon, filha do dono da WWE, Vince McMahon. É um dos fundadores da facção D-Generation X (DX) juntamente com Shawn Michaels, que fez furor entre os anos de 1997 e 2000. Tem doze títulos mundiais em sua carreira. Início Paul Levesque foi treinado por Killer Kowalski. Em 1993 ele juntou-se à World Championship Wrestling (WCW), sobe o nome de Terra Ryzin. Mais tarde Levesque criou a personagem Jean-Paul Lévesque, devido às origens francesas do seu apelido. Foi nesta altura que este começou a usar o seu finisher Pedigree. Deixou a WCW em 1995 para se juntar à World Wrestling Federation. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment/WWE 2006 Triple H começou o ano ganhando a New Year's Revolution de Big Show. Após ter falhado a vitória no Royal Rumble 2006 para garantir presença no evento principal da WrestleMania 22, Triple H venceu um torneio na Raw no qual o vencedor iria competir contra John Cena na WrestleMania, num combate pelo WWE Championship. Contra todas as expectativas, perdeu esse combate ao desistir a um STF-U. Voltou a perder para Cena no Backlash num combate Triple Threat, onde também participou Edge. Após uma fase de desavenças com Vince McMahon, Triple H reformou com Shawn Michaels o histórico grupo D-Generation X (DX). Assim, no Vengeance fizeram o primeiro combate após esse regresso, derrotando os Spirit Squad. No SummerSlam, os DX enfrentaram novamente os McMahons (Vince McMahon e Shane McMahon), saindo com uma boa vitória sobre os mesmos. No Unforgiven, defrontaram os McMahons e Big Show num Hell in a Cell e saíram uma vez mais vitoriosos. Já no PPV Survivor Series, os DX se juntaram aos Hardy Boyz (Matt e Jeff Hardy) e a CM Punk para derrotarem os Rated-RKO (Edge e Orton), Johnny Nitro, Gregory Helms e Mike Knox num combate tradicional de eliminação de tag team no Survivor Series. 2007 No New Year's Revolution, no combate pelos título de tag team da Raw (DX vs. Rated RKO) Triple H lesionou-se com gravidade, tendo rasgado o quadricep do joelho direito (semelhante ao que tinha feito em 2001 mas na perna inversa). Foi operado no dia 9 de Janeiro, com sucesso, levou 8 meses para se recuperar e voltar aos ringues. Triple H voltou de fato no SummerSlam com a musica "king of kings" antes da sua musica tradicional. Lutou num combate que iria decidir quem seria o verdadeiro rei da WWE contra King Booker. Depois de uma grande ovação e de uma entrada estrondosa Triple H seguido de um DX crotch chop executou o Pedigree em Booker vencendo o combate. No dia seguinte foi a vez do regresso ao Monday Night RAW onde Triple H interrompeu a Carlito's Cabana com Vince McMahon como convidado. Na edição do No Mercy 2007 Triple H entrou na história por se ter tornado 11 vezes campeão mundial e por nessa noite ter entrado em três combates pelo WWE Championship. O primeiro contra Randy Orton(que tinha sido declarado campeão da WWE por Vince McMahon depois da lesão de John Cena) onde ganhou o 11º título, depois a retê-lo mais tarde contra Umaga, mas para desilusão de muitos Randy Orton voltou a combater com Triple H pelo título no final dessa grande noite num Last Man Standing match onde Orton saiu vencedor. No dia 2 de Novembro no Monday Night Raw, Triple H enfrentou Randy Orton e Umaga em uma Handicap Match no fim dessa luta aconteceu uma invasão inesperada de HBK que surpreendeu a todos. Foi anunciada que no próximo Raw haveria por uma noite uma apresentação da DX vs. Randy Orton e Umaga. O combate aconteceu ocasionando a vitória da DX em uma noite de gala onde se viu uma promo da DX com a participação de Hornswoggle, The Boogeyman, The Great Khali e Jonathan Coachman. 2008 No 1° ppv do ano(Royal Rumble), HHH participou da Rouyal Rumble match, onde foi o vice, sendo eliminado por John Cena, Cena foi feudar com Orton pelo WWE Championship, HHH participou da Elimination Chamber no No Way Out e ganhou, assim ganhando uma oportunidade de lutar pelo WWE Championship na Wrestlemania. A match foi entre Randy Orton, John Cena e HHH, onde Orton se saiu vencedor. Triple H recuperou o título no Backlash de 2008 num Fatal-Four-Way eliminatório contra John Cena, JBL e Randy Orton. Ele eliminou por último Randy Orton, fazendo o PIN após um Pedigree. Ele o defendeu novamente contra Randy Orton no Judgment Day numa Steel Cage Match, o derrotando com o mesmo golpe. No One Night Stand ele o defendeu novamente contra Randy Orton em uma Last Man Standing Match, em que Orton quebrou a clavícula no meio da luta. No Night of Champions ele o defendeu contra John Cena e venceu novamente. No The Great American Bash ele o defendeu contra Edge e ganhou após o pedigree. No SummerSlam ele defendeu contra The Great Khali ganhando após um pedigree. No Unforgiven, venceu uma Championship Scramble contra Shelton Benjamin, Jeff Hardy, MVP e The Brian Kendrick. HHH teve uma feud com Jeff Hardy e o derrotou no No Mercy e no Cyber Sunday, HHH perdeu seu title para Edge, no Suvivor Series, Vladimir Kozlov tambem estava na luta, Jeff invadiu e começou a bater em todos, HHH foi pinado após receber uma cadeirada de Jeff. No Armageddon, HHH lutou contra Edge e Jeff, Jeff venceu e ganhou o WWE Championship, após receber seu 5° title shot, após a match, HHH e Jeff apertaram as mãos, dando um fim na feud. 2009 Triple H começou o ano participando da 30 men Royal Rumble match, onde foi o ultimo a ser eliminado, por Randy Orton que ganhou a match, ele estava feudando com a familia McMahon, devido a seu contrato que Vince McMahon disse que não iria renovar, no No Way Out 2009, HHH derrotou Edge, The Undertaker, Jeff Hardy, Vladmir Kozlov e The Big Show, ganhando o WWE Championship, HHH e Orton começaram a feudar, durante essa feud eles lembraram de quando Orton foi expulso da Evolution, HHH foi preso (kayfabe) por invadir a casa de Orton, Orton deu um beijo em Stephanie enquanto ela estava desmaiada na frente de HHH, isso apimentou a feud, assim fazendo uma das melhores feuds do ano. Na WrestleMania, HHH derrotou Orton, em uma match regular, para reter o title. No Backlash, The Legacy (Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase, Jr.) derrotaram Batista, HHH e Shane McMahon, assim Orton ganhou o title, HHH se lesionou nessa match. HHH voltou em Junho e marcou uma 3 Stages of Hell match no The Bash, o 1° Fall era normal match, o segundo era Falls Count Anywhere e o 3°, Stretcher match, HHH perdeu o 1° por DQ, ganhou o 2° e perdeu o 3° após a invasão de Cody e Ted. HHH ainda perdeu para Orton e John Cena no Night Of Champions, numa edição de agosto da Raw, HHH voltou com a D-Generation X, onde passaram a feudar com Ted e Cody, DX ganhou uma match no Summerslam da Legacy, DX perdeu no Breaking Point em uma Submission Count Anywhere match e DX ganhou no Hell In a Cell em uma Hell in a Cell match. No Bragging Rights, a DX liderou o time da RAW, que perdeu para o time da Smackdown após Big Show trair o time. No Survivor Series, HHH e Shawn fizeram uma luta contra John Cena pelo WWE Championship, onde a DX falou que não importa o que acontecesse, eles não iam se separar, Cena reteu o title e a promessa foi cumprida, no TLC, a DX teve uma TLC Match contra Big Show e Chris Jericho, onde a DX ganhou e tambem ganhou o Unfied Tag Team Championship. Gimmicks *'Terra Ryzing' - A gimmick Terra Ryzing usada nas promoções independentes e na WCW consistia num jovem e agorrante heel, que se dirigia ao ringue com cabelos loiros e um robe elegante, ao estilo Ric Flair. *'Frenchman' - Esta gimmick usada na WCW, consistia em Jean-Paul Levesque ser um descendente de franceses que falava inglês somado a um sotaque francês. Levesque tinha uma personalidade esnobe, típica de franceses estereotipados. *'The Connecticut Blueblood' - Esta foi a gimmick de estréia de Hunter Hearst Helmsley na WWF, onde sua personalidade era baseada em um personagem rico e arrogante que vestia roupas de marcas e era acompanhado sempre por uma mulher bonita. *'D-Generation X' - Quando Triple H fez parte da D-Generation X, sua gimmick mudou para a de um jovem rebelde, que não ligava para suas ações e juntamente com Shawn Michaels, causava caos na WWE. Suas ações tinham conotações sexuais, muitas das vezes, realizando o símbolo do X com os braços batendo ao redor de sua virilha (indicando certo ato sexual) e ele era conhecido como mostrar seus glúteos para a platéia e deixar Shawn colocar o rosto do oponente nos seus glúteos. *'The Game / The King of Kings / The Cerebral Assassin' - A gimmick atual de Triple H, onde é composta pela personalidade de Hunter, que mudou para um oponente quase sempre sério e inteligente, que procura usar sua esperteza para derrubar seus inimigos. Nesta gimmick diz que Triple H não faz parte do jogo, e sim, ele é o próprio jogo - The Game. Quando venceu o King of the Ring de 1997, ele começou a se chamar de King of Kings (Rei dos reis), dizendo-se ser superior a qualquer vencedor do King of the Ring ("reis") da WWE, e usa esse apelido até hoje. No Wrestling *'Finishers e Signature Moves' **'Inverted Indian Deathlock - WCW, usado ocasionalmente como signature moves na WWE **'Pedigree''' (Double Underhook Facebuster) **Abdominal Stretch **Chop Block **Clothesline **Facebreaker Knee Smash **Falling Neckbreaker **Figure Four Leglock **High Knee Strike **Jumping Knee Drop **Sleeper Hold **Spinning Spinebuster *'Objeto especial': Sledgehammer :Quando Triple H usa uma marreta como arma, é de facto uma marreta real, ao contrário do que se pensa. Triple H cobre a cabeça da sledgehammer com a sua mão antes de atingir o adversário, e geralmente usa-a em movimento de lança em vez dos habituais movimentos sobre a cabeça. Numa ocasião em que Triple H usou uma marreta falsa ele lesionou acidentalmente o seu adversário, Undertaker (WrestleMania X-Seven). *'Alcunhas' **'The Game' **The Cerebral Assassin **The Greatest Wrestler Alive Today **The King of Kings **The Monarc Of The Mat **The Best in the Business *'Músicas' **''Break it Down'' by Chris Warren (na época da DX) **''My Time'' by Chris Warren **''The Game'' by Motörhead - geralmente usada quando Triple H irá lutar. **''Line in the Sand'' by Motörhead **''King of Kings'' by Motörhead - geralmente usada quando Triple H irá realizar promos. Campeonatos e prêmios *'Independent Wrestling Federation' **IWF Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **IWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Perry Saturn *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2000) – vs. Kurt Angle **PWI classificou-o nº 1''' entre outros 500 wrestlers na lista PWI 500 (2000) **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2003) **PWI classificou-o nº '''139 entre outros 500 wrestlers na lista PWI 500 (2003) **PWI Most Hated Westler of the Year (2004) **PWI Feud of the Year (2004) – vs. Chris Benoit **PWI Match of the Year (2004) – vs. Chris Benoit e Shawn Michaels **PWI Most Hated Westler of the Year (2005) *'World Wrestling Entertainment / World Wrestling Federation / WWE' ** WWE Championship/WWE World Heavyweight Championship (9 vezes1) ** World Heavyweight Championship (5 vezes) (1º campeão) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (5 vezes) ** WWE World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Stone Cold Steve Austin (1) e (Shawn Michaels) (1) ** WWE European Championship (2 vezes) ** Unified WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Shawn Michaels ** King of the Ring (1997) ** Royal Rumble (2002 e 2016) ** Grand Slam Champion (2º) ** Triple Crown Champion (7º) ** Slammy Award (OMG Moment of the Year - 2011) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Feud of the Year (2000) – vs. Mick Foley **Performer of the Year (2000) **Feud of the Year (2004) – vs. Chris Benoit e Shawn Michaels **Feud of the Year (2005) – vs. Batista **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (2005) Galeria Image:Terra.jpg|Terra Ryzing e John Rodeo. Image:Hunter hearst helmsley.jpg|"The Connecticut Blueblood" Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Image:Triple h -dx.jpg|Triple H realizando o símbolo da DX. Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos